Ganas Reprimidas
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Habiendo estado un tiempo en Morioh Jotaro había pensado en algo, que todos a su alrededor eran bastante atractivos, sin embargo había alguien que opinaba lo mismo de el y el deseo entre ambos era totalmente mutuo.


Que alguien le recuerde a Jotaro por que se había casado por favor.

Jotaro era un excelente biólogo marino, de los mejores y mas apasionados de su tipo, pero era un terrible esposo.

Y por alguna razón estaba trabajando en una ciudad con gente sumamente atractiva.

No le importaba que Josuke fuera su tío, no estaba tan relacionado a el familiar y sentimentalmente como para que cuando la palabra incesto cruzara su mente le pudiera importar, de hecho el muchacho era sumamente atractivo y lindo, no delicado pero si muy bello, su única limitación era que su abuelo estaba en la ciudad y…aprovecharía algún día que el viejo no tenga ningún tipo de chance de enterarse, no tenía apuro. Lo más seguro para hacerlo caer sería llevarlo a que le quiten lo virgen y luego ahí podría aprovechar el, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la virginidad heterosexual del muchacho podía estar 100% seguro de que estaba intacto por el otro lado.

Koichi por otro lado era una cosita preciosa, quería protegerlo, abrazarlo y hacérselo hasta que se rompiera, el muchachito sumamente inteligente y astuto se había hecho no solo un lugar en su lista de amigos y personas a las que respetaba por su coraje e inteligencia si no también en su lista de gente con quien hacérselo, le pareció muy lindo desde el primer momento en que se lo cruzo y después sus personalidades fueron encajando, un pequeño amorío con el no estaba mal, no podía sentir culpa por que después de todo su abuelo incluso a mucho mas edad que el engaño a su abuela y a su hija con otra mujer.

Yare Yare Daze, un padre ausente y un abuelo muy astuto, sus ejemplos de hombres a seguir no eran los mejores, no podía justificar las cosas que hacía basándose en su familia pero le servía de excusa para alejar la culpa cuando le pegaba.

Pero definitivamente su nuevo enamoramiento por calentura era…Rohan Kishibe, del tipo de usuario de stand que se vuelve amigo luego de unas cuantas palizas por supuesto pero aún así, sumamente atractivo.

Enserio aquel estomago al descubierto y ese peinadito eran una bendición para sus ojos.

Cada vez que lo veía se le quería montar encima y hacerlo gritar, y algo le decía que el mangaka también le correspondía, quizá eran las miradas, quizá eran los gestos con los que se comunicaba con el, o tal vez y siendo paranoico el tono de voz con el que le hablaba pero pensaba que había aquel toque de deseo entre ellos 2 que los unía, definitivamente quería hacerlo con Kishibe.

El teléfono del hotel comenzó a sonar, con una cierta e injustificada ilusión se acerco a responder, su propio ego le decía que era el mangaka, el sabía que tenía un cierto efecto afrodisiaco en la gente y estaba muy al tanto de ello.

-Jotaro? Kujo Jotaro? –era su voz, podía jurar que ahora mismo Star Platinum que era prácticamente como la representación de su mente o algo así estaba bailando de la victoria, adoraba tener razón.

-Rohan? Que sucede? –calma, ante todas las cosas calma, al fin y al cabo era su actitud calmada lo que lo hacía tan seductor.

-Hubo un problema con un stand, no tengo el teléfono de Josuke y francamente no tengo interés en conseguirlo y molestarme en reunirme con ese imbécil, es mas rápido ubicarte a ti –una expresión de seriedad se poso en su rostro, no le gustaba las emergencias de este tipo, otro usuario mas de Stand?

-Que sucedió ahora? –era hora de ignorar la sensualidad del hombre y ponerse serios.

-Es raro de explicar, un poco confuso por que lo tengo aquí ahora mismo, sería mejor que vinieras a mi casa ahora.

Ok aquello era un poco repentino pero el peligro nunca era oportuno o ponía fechas y horarios para aparecer, para su suerte estaba vestido y bañado, y había desayunado hace poco.

Pidió un taxi y fue hacia la residencia de Rohan, aquella estúpida casa tan grande que no tenía idea de quien limpiaba, en cuanto toco el timbre apareció en cuestión de segundos el precioso y muy desvestido hombre en la puerta que pareciera que estaba al lado de esta justo esperando su llegada, con un top sin mangas y unos shorts cortos a los cuales su trasero tapaba un chaleco largo de lana, no era momento para esto pero si lo miraba muy fijo podría tener una erección y no era muy buena idea.

Enserio que necesidad tenía Rohan de ponerse tan provocativo? Era su ropa de entre casa acaso? Cazaba usuarios de stand con ropas especiales tipo Sailor Moon? Incluso hoy tenía pintados los labios, no es que particularmente le gustara eso en un hombre pero con Rohan fantaseaba de acabarle en la cara y de que el labial se le corriera por ello.

-Kishibe, situación, ahora –estaba incomodo, no quería mirarlo fijo y por alguna razón el mangaka lo estaba mirando con unos ojos muy gatunos y seductores según el, que estaba totalmente alucinando.

-Claro, pasa –sin mirarlo fijamente entro en la mansión, el mangaka cerro la puerta detrás suyo con una sonrisa, los estándares del gran Rohan Kishibe se cumplían al ver a Jotaro, un hombre fuerte, alto y totalmente recto era perfecto para el –Jotaro-el moreno se dio la vuelta a verlo a la cara, justo lo que Rohan quería –Heavens Door!

De detrás de su espalda saco un manuscrito, haciendo que el moreno le clavara la mirada y cayera al suelo convirtiéndose en un libro al instante, con los brazos totalmente disueltos en papel y sin piernas para moverse. Le daba cierta risa como el pánico se apodero por momentos de la siempre seria cara de Jotaro, aquello lo hizo sonreir aún mas, seria aburrido para su manga si su elegido fuera una pared sin sentimientos.

Comenzó a recorrer en círculos alrededor suyo, le daba risa como intentaba mover el cuello para no quitarle la mirada y seguir atento a sus movimientos pensando que le iba a hacer algún daño, pobre e indefenso Jotaro…lo había agarrado totalmente por sorpresa.

-Tu…eres el usuario de Stand del que me hablo Kishibe? –aquello lo hizo reír, llevándose por un segundo una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

Bajo y se subió encima de su estomago, tomando una de las paginas en sus mejillas, comenzando a leer cuidadosamente, había una cosa que estaba buscando, el ya conocía la gran mayoría que era la obra maestra que era la vida del moreno pero actualmente quería moverse a tiempos mas modernos.

-Si, el gran Kishibe Rohan es un usuario de Stand, de Heavens Door, necesito saber unas cosas y si no cumples mis expectativas puedes marcharte a casa…-sus uñas cuidadosamente pintadas arañaban las hojas del moreno con una divertida malicia, sabía que no podía hacer daño pero le hacía gracia –No te preocupes, soy yo, me alegra que vinieras tan rápido.

-Entonces por que…

-Veamos, Kujo Jotaro, Noriaki Kakyoin , una esposa americana , casado, una hija…woah, enserio tu propio tió? Ese idiota de Josuke? Que puedes verle de lindo? –el ojiazul se alarmo en cuanto se dio cuenta que el mangaka estaba inspeccionando la parte romántica de su vida, no podía moverse ni reaccionar bajo la presencia de Rohan, sus piernas y brazos se habían vuelto inútiles tiras de papel, su pecho entero parecía un diario similar al que había leído en la mañana con su desayuno –Koichi? Empiezo a pensar que tienes un problema con los estudiantes de secundaria…-empezaba a tener algo de pena, si Rohan estaba en esa parte de su vida eventualmente encontraría…

"Quiero tener sexo con Kishibe Rohan"

Al escuchar eso sus pensamientos se paralizaron, de verdad había encontrado eso? Esto no había sido ya por la presencia de un usuario de Stand…o tal vez por usuario de Stand se refería a el.

-Que mas necesitas de mi? –pregunto con una fingida curiosidad, sabía muy bien a donde iba esto y se decepcionaba de si mismo de no darse cuenta en el momento en que cruzo esa puerta.

-Habla, pensaba escribirte que no saldrías de esta casa hasta que lo hiciéramos, hubiera sido un poco violación ya que no hubieras tenido sexo conmigo por propia voluntad pero ahora veo que no era necesario –el mangaka se lamió los labios, seduciendo mas a Jotaro quien no entendía como podía ponerse en modo sexy con el hecho una bola de papel –así que has caído por el gran Kishibe Rohan? –el hombre se había acercado peligrosamente a el, apoyando su pecho sobre el suyo y pegando sus rostros, se había tranquilizado al no encontrarse en peligro pero no podía sentirse cómodo siendo todavía de papel.

-Si nos estamos entendiendo bien puedes devolverme a la normalidad? No puedo ponerme en ambiente así –le dijo con una cierta molestia, no lo ponía de buena leche, si llegaban a hacerlo se lo haría con violencia.

-Pensaba escribirte unas cuantas cosas pero podemos probar la próxima ese juego –una luz lo envolvió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió se encontró con sus piernas y brazos activos de nuevo, se llevo una mano a la cara y ahí había piel.

Suspiro con mas tranquilidad, echando su cabeza al suelo para mirar mas detenidamente al provocativo hombre encima suyo, sus manos se posaron en su espalda con fuerza y en ese momento el se acomodo para quedar con su trasero sobre su entrepierna y con su pecho pegado al suyo, Rohan lo miro con cierta disconformidad y recelo cuando cayo en cuenta de que aún no estaba duro.

-Que? No estoy en mi modo aún, no me pone que me paralicen transformando mi cuerpo –el artista rodo los ojos cuando la mirada ofendida de Jotaro se encontró con la suya.

-Estoy cansado de esto, vamos a mi habitación –con una inesperada urgencia Rohan se levanto y tironeo de la mano a Jojo un par de veces, quien tardo un poco en reincorporarse, y sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni importancia fue arrastrado a la habitación del hombre.

Antes de entrar, Jotaro le saco el abrigo que estaba en su cintura tapando su trasero, ahora todo se veía mucho mejor, totalmente marcado.

En cuanto Rohan se volteo a el luego de abrir la puerta de su habitación Jotaro no perdió tiempo y lo beso, agarrándolo de la cintura, levantándolo apropósito para tirarlo sobre la cama, un beso solo de transición que tomo por sorpresa a Rohan para luego deleitarlo con los fuertes brazos de Jojo rodeándolo y con su lengua en su boca.

Tal vez había sido un poco demasiado expresivo y exagero con la muestra de deseo sexual que le tenía pero no se iba a molestar, por todo lo contrario la situación lo excitaba bastante, desde hace tanto tiempo había deseado un momento así con el hermoso moreno, lo único negativo que le veía era que estaba relacionado con el imbécil de Josuke pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ese estúpido si Jotaro estaba recorriendo su boca con su lengua como si hubiera encontrado una cueva llena de oro.

La temperatura en los cuerpos de ambos empezó a subir instantáneamente, los brazos de Rohan se enredaron en el cuello de Jojo tironeando de su abrigo en deseo de intensificar el beso, el moreno le correspondió estirando lo mas posible su lengua, las comisuras de las bocas de ambos estaban empapadas en saliva, las respiraciones de ambos estaban calientes y sus labios suaves y húmedos por el contacto del contrario.

La lengua de Jotaro empezó a mezclarse con la de Rohan quien le correspondió encantado deleitándose con los movimientos bruscos y los tirones que se pegaban, su boca comenzó a comer su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir, aquellos pasionales gemidos lograron ponerlo duro, quería hacérselo, de esta casa no salía sin hacerlo con el. Las manos de Rohan se movieron a su cabello, tironeándolo y tomando el control de sus movimientos, volviendo a traerlo hasta sus labios para besarlo, ambos se habían ido acomodando en la cama y las rodillas de Jotaro ya estaban sobre el colchón por lo que aprovecho a abrir sus piernas para que el se posara entre ellas.

Los cuerpos de ambos se encontraron de nuevo totalmente pegados en cuanto Rohan hizo esto, los sonidos húmedos y los balbuceos de sus respiraciones y jadeos eran los únicos sonidos que podían emitir puesto que se habían dejado el uno al otro sin habla. Jojo se separo de su boca mordiendo sus labios varias veces antes de bajar a su cuello, el cual empezó a chupar y lamer sin contenerse, succionando intensamente con sus labios y dientes, dejando muy profundas y grandes manchas rosadas, aquello se quedaría ahí por unos días y hasta podría tomar otro color, la sola idea de poder volver a estar en una situación así con todas las marcas de esta vez lo hizo ponerse aún más duro.

Las manos de Rohan presionaron la cabeza de Jotaro contra su cuello, dándole a entender que quería mas de aquello, las mordidas de Jojo lo excitaban de sobre manera ahora que por fin se le había dado romper la tensión que había entre ellos 2, sus labios grandes y suaves en su cuello lo hacían perderse por momentos y devolverlo a la realidad por otro con placer cuando lo mordía, lo hacía bien, que succionara y lamiera al mismo tiempo era perfecto y aún mas cuando su lengua pasaba por las marcas que habían dejado sus dientes.

Las caderas de Rohan comenzaron a buscar las de Jotaro, levantándose con sus piernas para rozar ambas erecciones y cuando esto paso ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido al mismo tiempo, seguido de esto Jojo agarro con firmeza sus muslos, posicionándose en medio de estos y parándose ligeramente haciendo que ambos bultos se tocasen.

Totalmente complacido se mordió los labios, había elegido bien sus planes para el resto del día, incluso solo con lo que estaban haciendo notaba que el biólogo era bastante mas grande de lo que esperaba, tal vez debería haberse preparado.

Los jadeos de Jojo se le hacían extremadamente sexys y masculinos, susurros bajos y desgarrantes que hacían que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara, con firmeza se levantó, pegándose todavía mas al moreno para colgarse de su cuerpo y comenzar de nuevo a moverse en otro vaivén, sus labios buscaron los suyos desesperados y en cuanto se encontraron la lengua de el busco la suya.

Las comisuras de la boca empezaban a dolerle por la brusquedad del beso pero estaba bien, el moreno lo había sujetado de la cintura para quitarle el top, realmente no hacía falta considerando lo pequeñito que era, aunque en cuanto la prenda se libero del cuerpo de Rohan el ojiazul no perdió tiempo en atacarle, encerrando su pezón con sus labios y dientes mientras le bajaba aquel innecesario short, solo estaba en su camino y molestaba. Desde su cintura hasta su cuello comenzaron a invadirlo corrientes de placer, Jojo era brusco pero justo por eso cuando tironeaba de sus pezones succionándolos se sentía bien, no era un baboso de turno.

Sus dedos se habían escurrido dentro del cabello de Jojo impulsando a que siguiera con aquello, pequeños grititos salían de su boca cuando recibia inesperadas mordidas, después de cada jaloneo su pezón se encontraba extremadamente sensible y sus dientes eran…indescriptible, no debía desconcentrarse de su "investigación" de manga pero…no podía mantener la mente muy en blanco. Una de las manos del moreno se había dirigido a su erección, para abrir el short y meter su mano debajo de su ropa interior tocandolo entero mucho antes de lo que el había previsto, en esos momentos hubiera deseado estar mordiendo una almohada por que aunque apenas lo hubiera empezado a tocar la mano grande y caliente de el se sentía muy bien.

-Estoy cansado de esto –con molestia y urgencia Jotaro se separo de el, obligándolo a levantar las piernas y sacándole el short y la ropa interior por estas, Rohan se relamio los labios y con una patada en el pecho lo empujo a la cama, haciéndolo quedar acostado, oportunidad que no perdió en tirársele encima y posarse sobre su cintura de manera juguetona.

El moreno solo lo miro, tal vez un poco nervioso después de ese cambio rápido pero no le dijo nada, ver a Rohan enfrente de su erección con aquella cara de…vicioso por decirlo de alguna manera lo seguía calentando, el mangaka toqueteo su cintura y estómago, levantando su polera con sus dedos para tocar la piel debajo de esta y finalmente deshacer la hebilla de su pantalón y bajarlos totalmente junto con su ropa interior, de un tirón, entendiendo esto se levanto sobre sus codos y de alguna manera, mientras el chico había empezado a toquetearle tantear terreno se quito su saco y su polera, dejando su enorme pecho al descubierto, en cuanto la prenda dejo libre su campo visual pudo ver una sonrisa, antes de forzarse a cerrar los ojos por que Rohan lo había empezado a chupar, si, sus labios posándose en la cabeza de su miembro lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

La sensación cálida de su boca lo hacía echar la cabeza para atrás, le encantaban los orales pero…si le enfocaba la vista en como lo devoraba era todavía mejor, su cabello moviéndose contra su rostro por el movimiento y sus mejillas sonrojadas…ni hablar como sus labios encajaban perfectamente con su forma, un gemido salió de su boca cuando Rohan succiono desde la base a la punta, volviendo a bajar, empezando a aumentar la velocidad.

Las coloridas uñas resaltaban en su mano agarrando la base de su miembro para poder moverse, de alguna manera Rohan lo estaba tragando todo y no es como si fuera presumido o algo pero no mucha gente lograba hacerlo, su lengua recorría la base en círculos y sus venas a lo largo haciéndolo gemir, cada ola de placer cuando sus labios abandonaban su miembro y se volvían a encontrar hacían que su cuerpo se calentara.

Incapaz de soportarlo mucho mas Jotaro se levanto y lo forzó a levantarse a el, agarrando sus mejillas con sus manos para besarlo, el mangaka se colgó de su cuello devolviéndole el beso pegando su pecho al suyo, la piel caliente de Jojo era muy adictiva.

-Condones, ahora –hombre directo, pensaba Rohan, echándolo en la cama empujándolo con sus manos en los pectorales para subirse en el intentando alcanzar la bolsita en la mesa de luz, Jojo no perdía tiempo y mientras pasaba sus manos por el delgado cuerpo de Kishibe, aunque el sonido plástico de la bolsa y el condón lo desconcentraban un poco. En segundos Rohan estaba subido sobre el, con una botellita de lubricante en una mano y abriendo un condón con la otra, la mano de Jotaro se había posado en el miembro de Kishibe llamando su atención por un momento evocándole una sonrisa, pero lo pudo ignorar y seguir con su trabajo.

El mangaka se recostó al lado suyo con una sonrisa, besándolo por unos segundos que el desesperado moreno no tardo en romper subiéndose encima suyo, pasando su mano por su pecho y sus brazos mientras introducía su lengua, el miembro duro del mangaka tocaba su estomago en ocasiones haciéndolo saber lo mucho que deseaba esto igual que el, su mano se dirigio a sus caderas para abrir sus piernas y hacerse paso hacia sus nalgas para poder abrirlo sin embargo…

-Tu crees que el gran Kishibe Rohan necesita preparación? Solo metete y ya, me ves tan débil como para no poder soportarte? –susurro el joven debajo suyo con una sonrisa arrogante, Jojo rodo los ojos y se puso el condón, así como también un poco de lubricante por si las dudas.

Rohan levanto sus caderas abriendo mas sus piernas, lo suficiente para que el ancho y firme cuerpo del moreno pudiera acomodarse entre estas, en cuanto el hombre se metio su cabeza se echo atrás y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, tal vez se subestimo un poco. Obviamente Jotaro noto esto y se quedo quieto, no iba a darle besos y palabras de amor como si fueran unos adolescentes perdiendo la virginidad, simplemente le tendría paciencia, estaba sintiéndose sumamente bien, su interior era apretado y cálido, incluso aun no habiéndose metido entero…

Sin decir nada, las caderas del mangaka se movieron contra el, dándole a entender que podía continuar y así empezó a moverse lentamente, intentando en cada estocada entrar un poco mas, el rostro de incomodidad del mangaka no disminuía pero pronto pasaría, mientras tanto el había empezado a jadear, totalmente complacido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, como el su interior lo succionaba y lo impulsaba a seguir y como gracias al lubricante podía moverse mas fácil y a gusto.

En cuanto se metió totalmente las uñas de Rohan se posaron en su brazo, gimiendo suavemente, Jojo enrredo sus dedos en su cabello agarrando una de sus piernas para seguir moviéndose, estaba demasiado apretado dentro de el y aquella presión en su entrepierna lo hacía moverse mas y mas rápido de apoco, entre tanto de sus propios jadeos empezó a escuchar los de Rohan, quien poco a poco a medida que iba a aumentando el ritmo, e incluso variándolo había ido encontrando el gusto y la cosa había cambiado.

Intentaba moverse lento por momentos y desesperarlo con un cambio rápido de vaivén en otros, para escuchar los diferentes jadeos que salían de sus coloridos labios, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían querer besarlo, y así lo hizo, agachándose para cerrar sus bocas en un beso, gimiendo dentro de estas producto de las embestidas que pegaban las caderas de Jotaro contra las suyas, sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda y sus piernas se enrredaron en su cadera, dándole mas profundidad a Jotaro quien aumento de nuevo el ritmo sacándole gritos desesperados.

La mano del moreno se dirigio a su estomago para agarrarlo, la viscosidad en su entrepierna hizo que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura de nuevo al sentirse tan deseado por el chico y mordió uno de sus labios, a lo que el le contesto lamiendo los suyos, no es como si se fuera a dejar encantar y engatusar, el era el dominante de los 2, el, el gran Kishibe Rohan por supuesto, aunque aún asi se perdió un poco cuando aún con las embestidas que tocaban cada vez mas su punto aumentando su rudeza su miembro había empezado a ser masturbado por el moreno, y el no era nada delicado a diferencia suya…

El beso se rompió por uno de sus gritos cuando Jotaro toco su fondo, el sudor de ambos había empezado a mojar sus cuerpos, hacía mucho calor en esa cama. El moreno oculto su cara en el cuello del mangaka, aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo mientras movía su mano en su miembro, Rohan estaba avergonzado por que estaba apunto de correrse, de verdad se correría tan pronto? Tan así de loco lo volvía lo grande y grueso que era el miembro de Jotaro dentro suyo? Aquel pensamiento de pena se interrumpió cuando volvió a embestirle con fuerza, volviéndolo loco de nuevo.

Al sentir al chico palpitar en su mano Jotaro quiso moverse todavía mas rápido, con ganas de correrse con el, las piernas le dolían por no darse ni un poco de descanso ni para cambiar de pose pero no quería parar, su interior succionándolo y llamándolo a buscar mas de eso lo hacían seguir. En un momento de excitación mordió su cuello, sacándole otro grito que tapo sus jadeos, la piel de Rohan en su boca había empezado a tornarse caliente y humeda y la piel de sus pechos también hacía parte del trabajo, ambos eran hombres muy atractivos y bien trabajados, el cuerpo del mangaka era firme y duro como el suyo pese a ser mas delgado…

Antes de que pudiera volver a morderlo Kishibe se corrió en su mano, la semilla del chico se desparramo en su mano, un grito largo y entrecortado había anunciado su orgasmo a la vez que sus piernas se paralizaban y caían de sus caderas estirándose en la cama.

Sin embargo a el le faltaba, así que se incorporo, mirando su rostro ahogándose en placer siguió embistiéndolo, en el momento en que vio como su boca se habría y como su lengua resaltaba al no poder soportar tanto después de haber acabado otra ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo, Rohan se veía sumamente lindo.

Con la esperanza de que acabara pronto pegando sus caderas a las de Jotaro se levanto, colgándose de su cuello para bajar su cabeza y lamer sus pezones, no podía aguantarlo tanto tiempo dentro y estaba super cansado pero sabía que no podía pararlo así que era la única manera, al sentir sus pezones siendo tironeados y succionados con el calor y la humedad de su saliva su miembro empezó a palpitar dentro suyo, estaba cerca, Jotaro estaba por correrse en el.

En cuestión de segundos que a Rohan le parecieron eternos por que estaba super sensible el moreno acabo en el con un jadeo ahogado y necesitado, totalmente agotado y cansado se quedo quieto en su lugar, podía sentir el condon llenándose dentro suyo con mucha intensidad, al parecer lo había disfrutado…Rohan se tiro en la cama, intentando buscar un poco de aire, tapándose la cara para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar un poco el momento, los suspiros de Jotaro intentando hacer lo mismo resonaban en la habitación, al parecer estaba realmente cansado…

Al cabo de unos instantes salió de el, sentándose contra el marco de la cama, abrió los ojos un momento y lo vio ahí, con la mirada perdida y complacida, sus músculos y cuerpo entero mojados y brillantes del sudor a su vez de como su pecho subía y bajaba…lo hizo sonreír, con mucha gracia acerco una mano hasta su entrepierna, jugando, pero el otro se la quito de un manotazo suavecito, el moreno suspiro una vez mas antes de mirarlo…

-Yare yare daze, dame 5 minutos y seguimos…

-Tengo una idea…-una mirada picara inundo sus ojos.

Rohan sonrió, incorporándose de alguna manera para invocar a Heavens Door y volverlo papel de nuevo, por un momento el ojiazul entro en pánico, pero no es como si fuera a hacer nada malo, simplemente le escribió que seguiría listo hasta que el lo ordenara y lo dejara ir. Cuando su ataque finalizo totalmente tenso se alejo un poco, hasta que vio como su miembro se erectaba de nuevo…ahora entendía un poco lo que le hizo sin embargo…

-Aún asi, dame 5 minutos…


End file.
